


Day 24: Making Up Afterwards

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [24]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Love, M/M, Making Up, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Ash apologizes to Eiji for their argument.





	Day 24: Making Up Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is a direct continuation of yesterday's prompt (Day 23: Arguing). Read the previous prompt before reading this for some context.

Eiji's legs and lungs are burning, but he doesn't care. He runs and runs and cries and runs. Eiji runs fast. He runs as if he has a pole in his hands, ready to fly. Except, this time he doesn't have a pole or wings. He just a regular fucking person like everyone else, stuck on the ground with nowhere to go and no way to fly.

Eventually, Eiji stops running and doubles over. Nausea rearranges his organs and he gasps for air, his heart slamming hard against his sternum and ribs. Eiji leans against the wall of a shop for support, his gasping and flushed, tear-streaked face earning strange looks from some the people walking by. It takes Eiji a few minutes for his body to stop screaming in agony, and even after his body becomes stable, his heart still shrieks and screeches, Ash's words still echoing in his mind.

_Why don't you just go back to Japan?_

_You don't matter to me._

_You think I like having you as a weaknees?!_

_I don't need you, Eiji!_

Eiji can feel the sobs flood his throat and crash out his mouth. He doesn't even try to stifle the waterfall this time. Eiji lets his cries rip out of his throat, filling the air around him, covering him in a heavy fog of hurt. Eiji leans against the wall and succumbs to the pain, Ash's sharp words digging into his heart.

[]

Ash stands in front of the doorway for a moment, completely dumbfounded, before his body and brain finally start to move again. Ash grabs his keys and quickly slams the door shut. He fumbles with the lock and keys, growling in frustration before he finally hears the lock click into place. Ash turns around and bolts down the hall, shoving his keys into his jeans' pocket as he runs. Ash practically crashes down the stairs, nearly tripping over the carpet in the fancy lobby as he ran. Ash bursts through the glass doors and stands there for a moment, looking around frantically as he realizes he has no idea where Eiji is. Thoughts crash around in his mind, screaming and raw.

Why did Ash say all those things? Why did Ash have to go and ruin everything good in his life? He ran away from home and ruined his own life. He got Griffin and Skipper and Shorter killed. And now, Ash hurt Eiji and now he had no idea where Eiji was. What if Eiji gets...?!

Ash shakes his head. He can't even finish the thought, the idea of anything bad happening to Eiji because of him simply too much to bear. If Eiji ends up getting hurt or even worse because of him, Ash would never forgive himself.

Ash grips his fists and forces himself to think. Eiji couldn't have gotten too far. Ash looks both ways before choosing a direction and running.

[]

Eiji had finally stopping crying, his body tired and empty. His eyes were aching from all the crying and his throat was raw. Eiji's whole body was still. No thoughts were running through his mind. Eiji wasn't even sure if his heart was still beating. All he could feel was a void growing inside him, filled with gray static that was growing louder and louder.

Eiji looks down and realizes that he still had his blue apron on. He sighs and reaches into his pant pocket, only to realize that he didn't have his phone or his keys. Eiji lets out a frustrated sigh and stands up straight. He shoves his hands into his pockets and walks around aimlessly. Eiji knew he should try to retrace his steps and get home, but he didn't want to face Ash right now. So, for now, Eiji walks around, studying the shops and hordes of people around him.

[]

Ash searches and searches all day. He even calls Bones, Kong, Cain, and Sing for help, but no one could find Eiji. Ash could feel the panic pulsing harder within him. He had already called Eiji over twenty times, and Eiji hadn't picked up a single time. Ash tried to tamp down the terror within him by reminding himself that if anyone had gotten to Eiji, they would keep him alive to use him to manipulate Ash. It was a cold comfort, but Ash would rather Eiji be kidnapped than be dead.

Night starts to fall across the city. The streets and skyscrapers light up, illuminating the pitch black sky, but the beauty of the golden lights does nothing to comfort Ash.

Ash calls Sing, Cain, Bones, and Kong individually. None of them have any news of Eiji. Ash hangs up without a proper farewell and shoves his phone into his pocket, taking in slow, deep breaths to calm himself down as he keeps searching for Eiji amidst the chaos of the streets in New York City.

[]

Eiji rubs his arms. It was dark out now, and the air was chillier. Eiji was starting to feel scared. He still had his silly apron on, but he still had no idea where he was, and he didn't have any means of getting home. As Eiji walks the crowds of people milling about, he suddenly feels a set of hands grab him from behind. Adrenaline shoots up Eiji's spine, but before he can react, the hands spin him around to face a set of jade irises and golden hair. Ash pulls Eiji to the side of the sidewalk and wraps his arms around him. Ash hugs him tight, gripping him as if Eiji would slip away from him if Ash didn't hold on. Eiji wraps his arms around Ash, burying his face into Ash's shoulder.

"Eiji," Ash whispers into Eiji's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Ash grips Eiji even more tightly as the words come tumbling out of his mouth, messy and falling over one another.

"I'm sorry saying all those things," Ash murmurs, his hands gripping the back of Eiji's shirt. "I didn't mean any of it. I was just—in a weird mood, and I, I love you, Eiji. You mean so much to me, and you were being so sweet to me, and I was just being so—I always, I always fuck everything up, don't I?"

"That's not true," Eiji mumbles, his lips moving against Ash's shoulder, the sensation sending electricity through Ash. Ash lets out a mirthless laugh, his chest shaking against Eiji's.

"No, it is. I'm so fucked up and I always ruin everything. But, you're not like that, Eiji," Ash leans closer to Eiji's ear, his hot breath making Eiji's cheeks flush. "I'm sorry. You deserve better than me. And you're my best strength, Eiji. My better half. I'll always want you to stay by my side. I love you. I love you more than anything. I would die for you, Eiji."

Eiji pulls away slightly to turn his head up and look into Ash's jade eyes, his own brown irises wide with pleading. Eiji whispers. "Please don't."

A soft smile breaks out onto Ash's lips. He leans close to Eiji, their noses barely touching. "If you don't want me to, then I won't."

"I love you, too, Ash," Eiji says with such conviction that for a moment, Ash feels like he actually deserves Eiji's love. "If anything happened to you, I'd be devastated. Losing you would be like losing my heart and soul."

"Eiji," Ash trails off, blushing, his jade eyes full of a feeling that's pink and bubbly with wings that can soar above the clouds. Eiji's eyelids lower, half-closed.

"I forgive you," Eiji whispers, standing on tiptoes to meet Ash's lips. Their mouths connect and both of them can feel the empty voids within them close up and fill with something fast and beautiful and sparking with lightning bolts and sunlight. For a moment, Ash swears he's flying, and when they finally part, their expressions are dazed and happy. Ash intertwines his fingers with Eiji's, holding his hand.

"Let's go home."

Eiji smiles.

"Okay."

[]

"Tell me something you want."

"Huh? Why?"

"I was being the worst. You deserve something nice."

"Ash, that's silly. I already forgave you. I don't need anything else."

"But I—"

"No, Ash. It's okay. I don't need you to do anything for me. I love you."

"I love you, too, which is why I'm going to buy you a million comic books and give you a million cuddles and back massages."

"Ash!"

"What?"

"I mean...I won't mind the cuddles and massages, but you don't have to buy me anything!"

"There has to be something you want me to do."

"Your love is enough."

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want me to do? Anything we can do together?"

"..."

"Eiji?"

"We should..."

"Yeah?"

"We should cook something together. Or bake. It's up to you."

"Either one is fine. Doing anything with you is like a dream."

Eiji stands on his tiptoes again, this time in the security of their huge apartment, and presses his lips to Ash's, fireworks exploding within them all of again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
